Team RJJS Universe: Team RJJS x Kingdom hearts
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: Part of my team RJJS universe project. The Group are sent to the kingdom hearts universe to assist our favorite keyblade wielder sora from his first journey to the journey he will have when kingdom hearts 3 comes out. Lets see the effect of their presence on the kingdom heart story line.(Getting a rewrite now)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** I decided to make semblances for jack and shinji which will be also by their other universe counterparts. .The team specialty in the kingdom hearts universe as keyblade wielders:

 **Character:** Ruby rose from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Speed) (Semblance: Speed)**

Jaune arc from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Strength) (Semblance: Aura amplification)**

Jack Russell from Radiata stories **(During The game) (AU) (Balanced AKA basically the master Eraqus of the Team) (Semblance: Weapon knowledge and creation with mastery combined (The Forge))**

Shinji Ikari from Evangelion **(After the third Rebuild movie) (AU) (Magic) (Semblance: Evangelion transformation (Cruel Angel Thesis))**

 **Prologue:** The Gathering of helpers

 **(In the original kingdom hearts Realm)**

A hooded figure walking through a light filled hall with a body structure indicating he is a male

He dressed in a full length blue coat with a hood and a red waist-high slit going up the back which had an image of a broken gear surround by a big black & white **X** with capitalized ' **U** ' and ' **E** ' underneath. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

The figure continued his walk until he came upon a white double door with a heart design on it.

He opened the doors and walked through before coming to a stop before a plant sized orb of light.

" **Kingdom heart. Have you have thought about my suggestion yet."** He spoke with voice echoing through the room.

The orb gave off a slight hum in response to the question.

"Excellent. I will proceed to send them into the target world." He said with his hands beginning to glow.

The orb gave off a series of deep hums as if it was warning him about something.

" **Meddling? Of course they are going to meddle in the other worlds' affairs. May I remind you that your future champion will meddle in other people's affair in process of saving the world like it is no man's business."** He replied while pointing an accusing finger at the giant orb which gave a whine like hum. **" Don't worry this team have a whole multiverse versions of themselves to show that they will help in preventing Xehanort's plan from fruition. Even if they are not aware of it."**

Then he summoned the four smaller human sized orbs of different colors each looking like they contain people inside.

Their colors were in this order: Red, Yellow, Reddish brown and purple.

" **Ruby Rose, Jaune arc, Jack Russell and shinji Ikari."** The figure spoke to the orbs as they circled around him while he created a large portal to the destined destination. "Go forth and help the keyblade chosen with your new keyblades and powers and save this universe."

With that said he shot the orbs through the portal and closed it when the last orb passed through.

Kingdom hearts gave a worried hum at the scene.

" **Don't worry they will make it."** The figure said as he began to exit the room. **"Now if you excuse me, I have other version of this group to create and watch over especially the ones where they go past their human limit because someone has to bring them back to life."**

With that piece said, the figure left kingdom hearts' room and domain leaving the being of power to wonder on the changes in its universe by its comrade.

Hopefully the changes will be good.

 **Author Note:** I still working on my other old works as creating new ones with team RJJS universe being the one that takes most of my free time alongside my normal life activities.


	2. Rewrite Note

**Rewrite Note:**

 **Sorry to those who read this and expect a new chapter, I kinda wrote myself into a corner with this story but don't worry I am already working on the rewrite version of this story with that is similar to the other Team RJJS universe Stories**

 **So please bear with me as I am trying updating my other stories while fixing the so to be published new ones.**

 **Sorry once more for making this story look like a one-shot when it's supposed to be full story.**


End file.
